Magician Man Under The Moonlight
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Kaitou Kid time have finally have come, to destroy Pandora...For a dangerous price, the phantom thief must paid the dangerous price..(One-shot)


Sadly I don't won't Detective Conan/Magic Kaito.

 _The Magician Man Under The Moonlight_

"KIIIID YOU BASTARD! BRING BACK THE PANDORA GEM," Inspector Nakamori yelled.

I snickered.

"Catch me if you can inspector," I teased.

"DAMN YOU KID—!"

 _Ka-boom!_

'What the?! Don't tell me those bastards planned to ruined my heist!'

I grit my teeth and put a poker face on.

"My my..Seems someone is ruining my heist," I pouted.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHO PLANTED A FREAKIN' BOMB—"

"—Quiet inspector," I hushed him.

"You don't tell me what to do," Inspector Nakamori growled.

I give a warning glare at inspector and that how to shut him up.

"Alright...Inspector I need you to get out of the building and call ambulance and fire truck immediately," I told him with a serious face.

"What about you," Inspector Nakamori asked.

"I'm a thief inspector, I am going leave as soon you get out of the building. Meanwhile you are escaping the building I'm going to look for survivors," I said.

"If you are then I am staying. I'm also a inspector who vowed to arrest you," Inspector Nakamori glared at me.

I laughed.

"Alright inspector, we have only three minutes until this building will blew up to bits," I warned.

"THEN LET HURRY UP YOU DAMNED THIEF," Inspector Nakamori yelled.

"Hai hai," I nodded with a full of determination.

We both quickly calling for survivors. Fortunately there is no survivors—I mean clearly inspector and I are only one is in the building. All the peoples are outside.

"Alright inspector you are going to use my glider and fly out of that window," I point at the broken window.

"W-what about you," Inspector Nakamori asked.

"Me? Oh there is some business that I need to attend on the rooftop," I said bitterly.

"Kid..Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you a thief that I've been chasing you for eighteen years," Inspector Nakamori asked.

"Because...I have my rules. Rule number two, 'never ever let anyone get hurt during the heist'," I winked at him.

Inspector Nakamori smiled softly.

"Even you are a damned thief, you are a kind hearted," Inspector Nakamori grinned.

"Thanks for your complement inspector," I smiled.

Inspector Nakamori nodded and left without a farewell.

I sighed gruffly.

"Snake You bastard..I know you are here," I snarled.

Snake put a wicked smile.

"Smart as always…Kuroba," Snake smirked and held his gun.

"If you wished to kill me Snake, I'm afraid that you were too late. I have captured Pandora," I grinned.

"Give it to me Kuroba...Without destroying Pandora," Snake snarled.

I look at Pandora gem.

I smirked.

"Too late Snake," I yelled.

I rised my right arm and dropped Pandora gem to the floor.

The immortal diamond of Pandora gem have shattered to pieces, the gemstone turned black and red eternal tears vanished as soon as the gem turned black.

"Kuroba...YOU SON OF BITCH," Snake roared and held his gun pointed at me.

"You will die in the fire and HAVE FUN IN HELL," Snake laughed evily and pull the trigger.

I closed my eyes.

'Aoko I loved you forever..I have no regret of destroying Pandora. I got my revenge for my father's death eight years ago. I will died being a phantom thief not being Kaito Kuroba.'

The final moment of being a phantom thief—no...The legendary criminal of all time, known as the last magician of this century..Phantom Thief Kid 1412!

 _Bang!_

However I was only shot once at the stomach.

I opened my eyes.

"KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Damnit what are thinking damned you thief," Conan Edogawa yelled while cursing me.

I smiled.

"You are so going to be a great detective someday...Tan—no...Meitantei-kun," I said weakly.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED THIEF! STOP TALKING LIKE I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN," Conan Edogawa yelled.

"Please...Please go Meitantei-kun..Leave me behind..I have no reason to live," I said weakly.

"STOP TALKING YOU DAMNED THIEF, IF YOU DIE ON ME I SWEAR I GONNA KILL YOU," Conan Edogawa screamed.

I chuckled softly.

"Meitantei-kun...I-I might not gonna make it..I'll..Never gonna make it to the hospital in time," I said weakly.

Meitantei-kun knew that I will not going to make it to the hospital but he refused to believe it.

"You baka...You are a magician who bring joy and laughter..Why...Why you have to become a thief," Conan Edogawa said quietly.

I smiled weakly.

"Because...Being a thief is fun to do..Playing with the police force for eighteen years..It so fun to do..That is my reason to becoming a thief," I said weakly.

I shook my last breath.

"Meitantei-kun..C-can you do something for me," I asked.

Meitantei-kun nodded.

"Anything," Conan Edogawa said.

"I..I have a childhood friend...Her..Her name is Aoko Nakamori..Tell her that I said...'I loved you Aoko Nakamori..You see...I lost my life as being a phantom thief...I'm...Afraid too late to tell you about this..But..Nakamori Aoko I admit...That I..Been in love with you since...We first met..I loved you Aoko' and can...you tell the world that I am the phantom thief...For my last wish...Meitantei-kun..Can..you do that for me," I asked.

"Yes...I will Kid. I promised," Conan Edogawa vowed.

"Good...Now...Farewell...My great detective...No...Kudo Shinichi," I smiled weakly and starting to closed my eyes.

I went to sleep and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

"KID! No...Kid...You damned thief," I cried.

 _The great phantom thief is dead._

 _Two weeks later_.

The rain became harder than before.

I look at Kid's grave

 _Kaito Kuroba_

 _AKA Kaitou Kid_

 _1980-1997_

 _A thief, A son, A lover and A hero._

His grave was nearby his father the original Kid.

Only two famous phantom thief have lost their life.

However, Aoko have been locked up in her bedroom for two weeks..She still crying just like Ran..

I look at sky.

'Mouri Ran... I hoped that you are having a good time in heaven...'

Three years ago Ran lost her life when she was shot in the heart by Gin..Thankfully Gin is in prison and sentenced to death.

Almost everyone is in prison except for Vermouth, Bourbon and Kir.

You see why that I am still seven even though it been three years...That poison, APTX 4869 have also have another rare side of effect..You what it is? I'm ageless, I'm remain seven years old until the end of the world Haibara and I remain seven and everyone will grow older and die. I moved out from Detective Mouri Agency three years ago and I vanished without a trance. And for Shinichi Kudo's legend have faded away like Shincihi Kudo haven't been existed...

I look at sunset.

I grinned.

I hoped that you will reborn again Kid...

 _Fin_


End file.
